


[ÇEVİRİ] Studio Heaven

by chansooturkey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansooturkey/pseuds/chansooturkey
Summary: Yazar: bowlerrootxÇevirmen: doyeolight





	[ÇEVİRİ] Studio Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Studio Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148219) by [bowlerrootx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlerrootx/pseuds/bowlerrootx). 



> Yazar: bowlerrootx  
> Çevirmen: doyeolight

"Biliyordum."

Chanyeol çığlık attı ve sandalyesinde öyle hızla döndü ki pat sesiyle dijital piyanosuna çarptı, büyük ekranı ve diğer ekipmanlar etki sonucu titredi.

Eliyle kalbini kapayıp kim olduğunu gördüğünde üzgün bir yüz ifadesi yaptı. "Ahh," rahatlamış bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini kapatarak, "Beni gerçekten korkuttun." dedi.

Kyungsoo sırıttı. "Sana atıştırmalık bir şeyler getirdim." Dijital piyanonun uzantısı olan, Chanyeol'ün klavye ve faresini koyduğu küçük alana bir tabak yiyecek yerleştirdi.

"Ah tanrım, seni seviyorum. Açlıktan ölüyordum fakat gerçekten doyurucu olan yiyecek bulmak için fazlasıyla üşeniyordum." Chanyeol bir parça aldı ve yüzünü bununla doldurmaya başladı.

Kyungsoo piyanonun yanındaki çöpte duran şeker ve bisküvi paketlerine baktı ve iç çekti.

Chanyeol gece atıştırmalıklarından üç parça ağzına attığında gözleri parıldadı. "Bunların hepsi taze!" Mutlu sesler çıkarıyor ve haz içinde ellerini çırpıyordu.

"Senin mikrodalgada ısıtılmış yemekler yemene izin veremem, değil mi? Ne biçim suç. Ayrıca, kolay işti. Etrafta birikmiş ekmek kırıntıları vardı."

"Beni çok seviyorsun."

"Çok fazla."

Kyungsoo ellerini saçlarından geçirirken Chanyeol'ün saçları parmaklarının altında yumuşacık hissettiriyordu. Chanyeol göğsüne doğru yumuşayana dek kafa derisine masaj yaptı, Chanyeol ağzında bir parça yemek ile memnun mırıltılar çıkarıyordu. Bir süre sonra Chanyeol'ü uzaklaştırdı, kendisi ayaktayken Chanyeol'ü otururkenki pozisyonuyla kucaklamak uzun süreliğine devam ettirmek için çok garip kalıyordu.

"Neden uyanıksın?" Kyungsoo yanındaki sandalyeye oturup kendisi için bir parça yiyecek alırken sordu.

"Uyandım ve geri uyuyamadım," çabucak çiğnedi sözlerine devam etmeden önce yuttu, "Yatak odana gittim ve orada yoktun ki bu gitgide şaşırtıcı olmaktan çıktı." Kolları göğsünde kavuşturulmuş bir şekilde arkasına yaslandı ve gözlerini kıstı. "Sürekli müziğin üzerinde çalışmak için gecenin bu vakitlerine kadar ayakta kalmamalısın, biliyor musun? Bu sağlıklı değil."

"Eh," Chanyeol lakayt bir şekilde omuz silkti, "Bu vakitler ilhamımın en bol olduğu saatler. Yatağa gitmiş olsam muhtemelen orada uzanırken zihnim her çeşit melodiyi ve sözü yapıyor olurdu ve sonra hiçbirini not almadığım için sinirlerim bozulurdu, yine uyuyamazdım." 

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. "Beş yıl önce seninle çıkmaya karar verdiğim zaman gürültülü, mutlu, hareketli ve sağlıklı bir adama evet dediğimi sanmıştım, gecenin kör vakitlerinde stüdyosuna kapanan ve kendisiyle düzgünce ilgilenmeyi reddeden yapımcı çakması bir hippiye değil. 

Chanyeol tasvire homurdandı ve müzik programına geri döndü. "Evet doğru, ben de şirin ve ufak tefek , güzel bir sesi ve şarkı söyleme tutkusu olan utangaç bir adama teklif etmiştim muhtemelen beni güneşe doğru kaldırarak göğüs çalışması yapabilecek, filmlere ve dizilere hastalıklı bir takıntısı olan iri kıyım maçonun tekine değil."

Kyungsoo sandalyesinin arkasını ansızın kavradığında ve Chanyeol'ün alanına yaslandığında şaşkınlıkla soludu. "Yatakta seni daha sert bastırıp daha sert düzmem için yalvarırken yakındığını duymuyorum ama?"

Chanyeol'ün adem elması yutkunurken yukarı aşağı oynadı, gözleri Kyungsoo'nun yüzünde aşağı doğru gezinip dudaklarına yerleşti. Neredeyse refleks olarak kendi dudaklarını yaladı ve kalbinin göğsünün için ağır bir gümbürtüyle atışını hissetti. Kyungsoo ile göz temasını korudu, her ikisi de derince nefes alıp veriyordu, nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu, ikisi de diğerinin bir sonraki hamlesini bekliyordu. Sonra, 

Kyungsoo, "Koltukta düzüşmek ister misin?" diye sordu ve atmosfer kırıldı. 

"Hayır, birkaç saat önce odayı temizlerken kelimenin tam anlamıyla dip köşe sildim koltuğu." 

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ü serbest bıraktı ve koltuğa özlemle baktı. "Üzerinde ne zaman istersen düzüşemeyeceksen deri koltuğa sahip olmanın anlamı nedir ki?"

"Pekâlâ, üzerinde ne zaman istersem düzüşebilirim ama istemiyorum."

Kyungsoo sızlandı.

"Bırak da bir kez olsun stüdyomu temizlediğim için maharetli olduğumu hissedeyim. Bir iki güne üzerinde sevişiriz." Chanyeol dikkati koltuk tarafından dağıtılırken gizlice Kyungsoo'ya bakış attı, bestesini bitirmekle, Kyungsoo'yu aşağı çekip onunla sevişmek arasında kalmıştı. Kyungsoo'nun nefesinin verdiği rahatlatıcı his hâlâ dudaklarındaydı. 

"Peki peki." Kyungsoo kabul etti ve Chanyeol'e sırtını döndü.

Bunu yaptığında, sırıttı ve Chanyeol beklenti içinde nefesini tuttu. Kyungsoo sağ dizini Chanyeol'ün uyluklarının arasındaki boşluğa koydu ve derin bir öpücük için ona yaslandı. Chanyeol Kyungsoo'nun dilinin dudaklarında kaydığını hissettiğinde gözlerini kapattı ve kolayca ağzını açtı. Kollarını Kyungsoo'nun omzunda çevreleyerek, onu göğsüne yaklaştırıp bastırdı, Kyungsoo'nun elinin uyluklarının iç kısmına yolculuk ettiğini, hafiften eliyle taciz ettiğini hissettiğinde inledi.

"Bence bu yatağında düzüşmek istediğin anlamına geliyor, haksız mıyım?" Kyungsoo geri çekildiğinde sordu.

Chanyeol nefes nefese güldü ve önemli bir şeyi hatırladığında kabul etmek üzereydi. Kyungsoo'yu itti, Kyungsoo'nun şaşkın somurtkanlığına gülümsedi ve bilgisayarını işaret etti. "Evet bu o anlama geliyor. Fakat önce bir şey dinletmek istiyorum."

İlgisi kırılan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol faresini tıklayıp dosyalarında bir şey bulmaya çalışırken sandalyesine gerisingeri oturdu. 

"Geçen sefer sana The Stereotypes'tan harika bir demo aldığımı ve üzerine sözlerini benim yazacağımı söylemiştim hatırlıyor musun?"

Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün şarkı ve sözleri için dosyaları açışını izlerken hımladı.

"Sanırım bitirdim!" Chanyeol heyecanlı bir gülümseme ile ona döndü ve Kyungsoo onun gülümsemesine karşılık vermeden edemedi. "Duymak ister misin?"

Kyungsoo sandalyesini daha yakına çekti böylece sözleri rahatça okuyabilecekti. "Tabii ki."

Hafif, neşeli melodi odaya süzüldü ve Chanyeol bir nefes aldı. 

Piyano notaları kaybolurken Chanyeol beklentiyle Kyungsoo'ya döndü, gergin bir şekilde dudaklarını çiğniyor ve ellerini ovuşturuyordu. 

Kyungsoo şarkı sona ermişken bir süre ekrana bakmaya devam etti, ağzı hafifçe açık kalmıştı. 

"Sevmedin." Chanyeol onun adına kararı verdi ve demoyu, dosyayı kapattı. 

"Hayır," Kyungsoo yavaşça söze giriş yaptı, "Bayıldım."

Chanyeol kuşkulu bir dudak bükme ile ona döndü, "Böyle diyorsun çünkü aletini emmek için fazla üzgün olmamı istemiyorsun."

Kyungsoo onun saçma sözlerine güldü. "Bir iki gün oral seks olmadan da hayatta kalabilirim."

"Öyleyse, beni sevdiğin için böyle diyorsun." 

"Varsayımlarının temeli kuşkulu."

Chanyeol sessiz kaldı, kıpır kıpır hareket eden ellerine bakıyordu ve Kyungsoo erkek arkadaşının böylesine çekici olduğunu, onunla böylesine gurur duyduğunu nadiren hissetmişti.

"Bu gerçekten harika, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo hafifçe gülümsedi. "Her zaman bir sürü besteni dinletiyorsun, ve ben hangi sıklıkla "Bayıldım!" diyorum?"

Chanyeol ona baktı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı, orada yavaşça çiçek açan bir umut vardı. 

"SoundCloud'a yüzünü piyanoya vurduğun 50 dakikalık klip yüklesen bile 'ne şarkı ama' diyecek binlerce sevgi dolu hayranın var."

Chanyeol bu fikre sırıttı ve sonra güldü. Kyungsoo Chanyeol'ün en çok mutluyken güzel olduğunu düşündü. 

Kyungsoo sandalyesinde öne yaslandı ve ellerini tuttu, "En başından beri demoyu sevmiştim zaten ama senin yazdığın sözlerin gerçekten de müziği çok daha iyi hâle getirdiğini düşünüyorum. Ben şarkı sözü işinden çok da anlamam ama seninkinin şarkıyı yükselttiğini düşünüyorum. Kulağa çok pürüzsüz geliyor."

Chanyeol büyük bir sırıtışı zapt etmeye çalıştı öyle ki dudakları titriyordu, "Şey," dedi sonunda "Ne diyebilirim ki, nihayetinde ben bir dahiyim."

Kyungsoo kıkırdayıp ayağa kalktı ve Chanyeol'ün bekleyen dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. "Pekâlâ, yatağa gel," ekrana hızlı bir bakış atıp suratını ekşitti, "Neredeyse sabahın beşi olmuş." Yuvarlak gözlüklerini burnundan yukarı iterek yarı azarlar bir ses tonuyla konuştu. 

"Tamam~" Chanyeol işini kaydetti ve bilgisayarı uyku moduna aldı.

Boş tabağı almaya gittiğinde bir el Kyungsoo'yu yolundan alıkoydu. 

"Bırak," Chanyeol parmaklarını Kyungsoo'nunkilerin arasından geçirdi ve ışıkları kapatarak onu kapıya doğru çekti. "Şu anda ilgilenmemiz gereken daha önemli işlerimiz olduğuna inanıyorum."

Kyungsoo sırıttı ve Chanyeol'ün onu yatak odasına itmesine izin verdi.

-Son-

Bu oneshotın ilhamı olan moment türkçe bilgilendirmesiyle linktedir. :3

https://twitter.com/chansooturkey/status/740436897940508672


End file.
